<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'll Be There Next Time by freshiewrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24702838">I'll Be There Next Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/freshiewrites/pseuds/freshiewrites'>freshiewrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Written in the Scars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Christmas Time, Dumbfuck parents, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Transphobia, deliberate misgendering, homophobic parents, so its fine, they all comfort Blue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:42:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24702838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/freshiewrites/pseuds/freshiewrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Blue just wants the possibility of reconnecting. </p><p>Hailey isn't going to let this go lightly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blue/Halle, Blue/Razz, Blue/Robyn, Hailey/Cerulean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Phonecall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrushingOnRazz/gifts">CrushingOnRazz</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is a fic for CrushingonSans of her ocs Blue and Razz and some dark stuff they face</p><p>i hope you enjoy ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Blue was staring out the window, aimless and lifeless, and that was the very first indicator that Razz had that something was pretty damn wrong. Snow fell outside in thick flakes, the chilled wind blowing them in every which direction, a solid reason for not heading anywhere. So, careful as Razz could be, he flopped on the couch beside her and pulled her back into his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She squealed, fighting against him for a few seconds before he started peppering kisses along the back of her neck, Blue relaxing in his arms as she sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what’s with the surprise kiss attack?” she asked cautiously, Razz shrugging.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You seemed upset.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue tried to glance back at him, but their current state of tangled limbs prevented any more movement than for her eyes to barely see back at him. “What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Razz raised a brow, Blue sighing even as she leaned back into his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's almost Christmas.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Razz nodded, waiting for her to continue instead of saying anything. If he said something, there was every chance she’d play off whatever was bothering her and then he’d only find out when it came to bite her in the ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, after a few seconds of silence, she spoke again. “I… thought about inviting my parents over. For Christmas.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thought of Blue’s parents made something primal and angry rear up in Razz’s stomach, the rage he felt nothing in comparison to the gentleness in his voice when he asked, “Are you sure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue shrugged. “I don’t know. I haven’t talked to them in years, I don’t even know what they’re like anymore. Maybe they’ve grown up a little.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Razz wanted to say that the likelihood of those assholes learning anything from their experiences seemed likely to none, but he did not want to crush Blue’s hope that maybe her parents could be better people. Him doing that would be no different than what they’d done when she came out. Bastards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go for it babe.” He finally said, nuzzling into the back of her neck, Blue huffing a laugh at the ticklish sensation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” She asked, Razz nodding against her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. It can’t hurt, since if they come over and decide to be assholes, we can just kick them out on their asses.” He paused, feeling her tense up a little, before continuing. “And maybe they have changed. Is Sean coming this year?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The implication that if her brother had changed, maybe so had her parents was enough to get her to perk up a little, sitting up in his lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what, you’re right.” She said, climbing out of the tangle of their bodies to the other side of the couch. Shuffling around on the side table, she held up her phone in triumph. “I’m going to text them… I doubt they’d answer a phone call.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Razz grinned softly; it wasn’t hard to tell that Blue was afraid of talking to them over the phone directly. He couldn’t blame her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright babe, lemme know what they say? I’m gonna go make lunch.” he said, Blue nodding absentmindedly as she started trying to guess her Facebook password from so long ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why she hadn’t just deleted it evaded Razz, but maybe it was for exactly this reason. Maybe she didn’t want to cut the last ties to her family, the last ties she had to the people who’d raised her. To the people who she thought loved her, once upon a time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t understand why they’d done what they had. The pure and unrestrained hate baffled him. But he’d said he was going to make lunch, and he was not going to break another plate thinking about Blue’s parents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grilled cheese seemed to be the order of the day, Razz buttering each side of the white bread before laying a few slices of cheese in between them. Both sandwiches were put in the toaster oven, the dial turned to optimum toasting before Razz turned and leaned back against the counter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had to wonder… if Sean had changed, becoming one of the best christians they knew, there was every possibility that her parents had as well. It was a pretty low chance, but it was still there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could hear Blue in the other room, talking to someone on the phone. After a few seconds he heard the light rasp of Sean’s voice, confirming that Blue was asking him to come over for Christmas as well. Razz had no doubt that he would come over, would likely even support Blue’s attempt at an olive branch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could only hope that it worked out well for the both of them. Some wounds never healed, and the rift in that family only seemed to grow wider over the years. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ding of the toaster oven behind him made him jump, Razz huffing as he turned and grabbed an oven mitt (burn me once, fool on you) and taking the tray of grilled cheese off the rack. Each were placed on a little colorful plastic plate, Razz pouring them both a cup of chocolate milk and carrying the whole ensemble to the living room where Blue was smiling softly down at her phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well? What’s the verdict?” Razz asked carefully, putting a plate and cup in front of her. Blue, always the heathen, took a large bite of scolding hot grilled cheese before answering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sean said he thinks they’ll come!” Most of it was jumbled through the melted cheese and toasted bread, but Razz couldn’t help his grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s good, have they messaged back?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that Blue’s face fell a little. “No, but I’m pretty sure they’re just praying for my salvation before deciding.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Razz choked at that, Blue winking as she motioned for him to sit next to her, grabbing the remote for the TV. Rolling his eyes, he joined her, the warning sense of worry in the back of his mind a little more muted than it had been.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Bittersweet Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>here you go crush, wonder what those excerpts were from, huh lol</p><p>enjoy :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Razz watched as Blue pulled the last box out of the hall closet, surrounded by probably twenty more boxes of varying size. She looked around at each of them, sorted by size, and finally picked the smallest box set to sort through, a bag for trash and a bag for giveaway at her side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed, turning back to his laptop, though he kept an ear out for any particularly loud expletives. Things seemed to go alright for the first half hour or so, but it was a bit after the 45 minute mark that Razz cringed at the sound of an almighty crash, his chair squeaking horrendously as he turned and jumped up, only to find Blue laying under the majority of the blankets and sheets and… small boxes that had been at the top of the closet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could only barely hear her under the entire mess, but as he got closer he could hear a weird hiccuping sound. Digging through it a bit, he found her on her stomach, face covered and shoulders trembling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mistaking it for sobs, he gently shushed her, uncovering the rest of her body and helping her up just for her to burst into loud laughter. He stared hard, a little confused honestly, only for her to start to slow down, snickering until she caught a look at his face, then she was off again, wheezing until she finally calmed down enough to not look at him and start cracking up again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He waited until she was loose in his arms, leaning against his chest with a content grin, before he asked. “So what was that all about?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shrugged, pushing her face to his neck and breathing in deeply, settling into his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been really… I don’t know. Pent up? Anxious?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded. “I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She flicked his arm, but continued. “So I guess it had to come out one way or another.” He could feel her smiling against his skin. “I could have burnt myself cooking and started bawling for a couple hours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well. That’d be valid, I guess.” Razz joked, wincing but laughing as she flicked him again. There was a silence after that, one that begged to be broken but that Razz was hard pressed to do himself. In the end he felt he had to, if only to make sure things were okay. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what’s been bugging you?” It was maybe not the most tactful way to ask, but being upfront with Blue often seemed to be the best course of action. Unless he was trying to find her a gift or Valentine’s Day. That was always a trick in subterfuge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was silent for a moment, seemingly to pick her words. “I’ve been… thinking about Christmas.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t say anything else, and he didn’t need her to. “Your parents?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded. “Yeah, I just… what if inviting them was a bad idea? What if they come and ruin the whole day?” She stopped, then quietly, “What if they don’t come and it ruins the whole day, but just because I was stupid enough to hope?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Razz pulled her closer, their position making it a lot easier for him to lay back against all the convenient blankets and unused sheets. Blue laid on top of him, ear to his chest, and Razz let himself close his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even if they come and ruin everything, or they don’t come and you’re disappointed… either option is on them, not you. Its not your fault if they’re dicks, and both options mean they were being dicks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could feel Blue laughing against him, softly, so he put his fingers through her hair, gently massaging her scalp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For the record, I don’t know how they’re going to react. If they’ll come, if they won’t, and what’ll happen if they do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded, listening as he took a breath, then released it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you won’t be alone this time whatever happens."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time when Blue laughed, the sound was melancholy, her arms pushing on the floor as she sat up to look him in the eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t alone. I had you and the Dad Squad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Razz snorted, then gently leaned up to kiss her, slow and sweet. He pulled away, eyes locked with her’s, their expressions soft and bittersweet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You weren’t alone then and you aren’t alone now, then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded, glancing away in a way that meant that the worries hadn’t been completely eradicated, but it was something they could work on in the upcoming winter month and a half. At least they were soothed for now, and Razz could help her work on them later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For now he wondered, as Blue flopped to lay next to him for an impromptu nap, if he wanted her parents to show up or not. It wasn’t up to him, not by a long shot, and no matter his own feelings, if Blue benefited from it, he wasn’t stopping it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But… the anger he felt towards them hadn’t gone anywhere in the last several years. Not since the night Blue came home with him, dried tears stains down her cheeks, his dad’s gently taking turns hugging her and making her cocoa to drink while she explained that her whole life had crumbled down around her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d… never really forgiven them. Probably never would. And if he was being completely honest? He didn’t want them to come. Didn’t want the possibility of a ruined Christmas, just because they couldn’t get their heads out from their righteous assholes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hated them. Plain and simple. And yet… maybe they had changed. And maybe this was Blue’s chance to reconnect in a big way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t going to mess with that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he was going to keep an eye out. No one was hurting his Blue again when he could actually do something about it this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not that he thought any of the others would take it lying down either. If anything, they had a full protection squad going, just for Blue. She’d hate it if she knew, but none of them were going to narc. Not when she meant so damn much to him.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Its family time!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>finishing up this fic for Crush's birthday!! happy borth ^^</p><p>keep in mind the warnings for this fic in general... and there might be a few new tags ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The doorbell rang out, Blue glancing up with a grin as Razz shook his head, the damned thing continuing to ring until he walked over and opened the door, a shameless Adrian grinning down at him. Razz pretended to try to slam the door shut again, only for Adrian to laugh loud, booted foot between the door and the jamb. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you deaf?” he asked, Razz frowning sharply before all but tackling him back into the driveway with a war cry. The sound of scuffling and grunts ensued, and Blue chuckled, shaking her head as Robyn fought her way past the fighting assholes rolling around on the pavement, rolling her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I swear to god, they’re gonna kill themselves one of these days.” she groused, even as she was readjusting the boxes of pre-made food. Blue could already smell the spices and grease from the turkey that was resting in the biggest box, which was for some reason at the top of the stack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hopping up, Blue took it from her, ignoring her squawk of indignation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s gotta go in the fridge anyways, calm your tits.” she said, glancing back. Robyn was staring at her with a certain stare, one that made Blue’s heart pulse in her chest. Just like it always did. Robyn might have only been a top on occasion, but she sure knew how to make a girl feel interesting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My tits are calm. Zen as fuck, one could say.” she answered as she put the rest of the boxes on the table, then winked. “I think your’s could do with a little meditation, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you two done being gay?” Razz asked, being dragged in by Adrian by the back of his shirt, the both of them panting but smiling. It looked like they’d drug each other over the grass and mud, what with the actual blades of grass sticking to Razz’s hair and Adrian’s knees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue gave him a look. “I don’t know, are you done being 14 year olds?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of them gave her cheeky smiles, her scoff loud enough that as the door opened again, she heard a response from the living room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are the brothers being assholes again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue grinned from ear to ear, pushing past a laughing Razz to get to the living room, pulling Tab gently into her arms. Tab and Wally might have been living in the same state as she and Razz for the past couple of years, but between them living on the opposite corner of said state and Tab’s work schedule, they were rarely able to hang out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was unfortunate but Blue understood. She was just happy they were able to find someone to watch their kid; Clarity was a great kid, but she was a bit overly curious for a 5 year old.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tab was smiling, looking worn but happy to be with them all. Blue gave them a once over, squinting as she pulled in close. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you bring any of your meds?” she whispered, catching Tab’s expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tab stared at her for a moment, then nodded hard. “Yeah, I even took an extra pill before we hopped in the car.” They smiled, soft as they stared at her. “I didn’t want anything to ruin tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue blinked, only startling a little as Wally laughed, gently patting her arm in greeting, before she was being pulled back into familiar arms. Razz was gently kneading her shoulders, understanding more than any of them could that she was a little overwhelmed by the pure show of support.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well…” She started, looking back at Robyn and Adrian, then to Tab and Wally, all of them waiting on her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well lets have a damn good time then!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~.~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was almost midnight when there was a soft knock at the door, Blue blinking as she yawned, glancing around the living room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’d all made a large, almost fort of blankets and pillows, the guests all having brought some from home so no one would be uncomfortable staying the night. Robyn was awake, playing on her phone and likely sending Blue inappropriate messages. Adrian and Tab were conked out, exhausted from the full day of work they’d done before heading over for the night. Wally was awake, but was nearing sleep, texting who Blue could only assume was the babysitter they’d hired for Clarity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Razz was asleep in Blue’s arms, the two of them laid out on the couch. Blue had been playing with his hair, clicking through social media on her phone when the knock came. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glancing around, her eyes met Wally’s, who rolled his own playfully before disentangling Tab and getting to his feet, padding to the door and opening it as quietly as he was able. There was the sound of his whispering, then of someone coughing before Wally stepped back and let them inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue lit up instantly at the sight of Halle, her hair glowing in the low lighting and the corners of her eyes crinkling as she saw Blue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, what’re you doing here? Where’s the kiddos?” Blue whispered, ignoring the way Razz snuggled deeper into her chest in discomfort. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Halle waved her free hand, the other holding bags of what Blue could only assume was more food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Left them with a sitter. It's a kid I know, they’re responsible enough to handle a night alone.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue smiled, soft, and waved Halle over, grinning as she rolled her eyes but set down her bags. Still grinning, Blue waited for her to get within reach before tugging her down for a kiss, long and sweet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Man, you don’t greet </span>
  <em>
    <span>me </span>
  </em>
  <span>like that, Blue.” Robyn piped up, snorting under her breath as Blue gave her the finger, Halle chuckled, shaking her head as she went back to the bags and headed for the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Halle?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stopped, glancing back, and Blue grinned, teary eyed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for coming.” And she meant it. There was nothing more precious to Blue than her relationships with the people who loved her, no matter who came or didn’t come. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No matter if her parents had finally decided that she wasn’t worth the effort to try.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Halle’s eyes flashed as she smiled. “It's no problem.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Good Food and Better Company</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>2/3 for the night :D</p><p>enjoy babe ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next morning no one was prepared for the pure energy that Hailey and Cerulean brought, Blue being the one to answer the door, completely unready for the barrage of wonderful smells and the vicious side hug she got from both women. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Ma, we brought the rest of the sides Tab said you needed, where do you want them?” Hailey asked, all but pushing her way into the living room, Cerulean greeting Robyn the way she always did, with glares and a good middle finger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue knew it wasn’t a real rivalry… Robyn didn’t give a shit about those most of the time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess just take them to the kitchen… Tab I thought you guys already had everything?” Blue asked, poking her head in the kitchen to find Tab and Wallace thoroughly making sure everything was cooked and warmed through with an efficiency that was nearly scary. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tab startled, glancing up from where they were basting the turkey with what was a little bit on the big size of a baster. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, uh, well?” they started, before promptly becoming busy again with a pot that was nearly overboiling on the stove.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wally smiled, watching them, before finally finishing their sentence. “We’ve been texting Hailey and her partner back and forth for a while, about what everyone would bring and how much to make, with everyone that was coming.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue blinked, but nodded. “Yeah that makes sense I guess.” She watched them for a moment, working unanimously in sync to create what she was sure would be a delicious meal. Then, just as she was debating on stealing a cookie from the cooling rack or not (before Hailey could catch her at it, of course, seeing as how the punk kid had entered the fray with a chaos unlike any had seen), a final knock came at the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue’s heart pulsed in her chest, wondering fearful thoughts, but Razz was already on his feet to answer it, pulling the door open to reveal a well dressed Sean. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey man, how’s it going? How was the trip up here?” Razz asked, letting him inside, Blue’s eyes tearing up as Sean didn’t notice her at first, his answer to Razz a little on the plain side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, boring mostly. Just kinda, had to convince the folks that coming here for Christmas wasn’t going to turn me to the devil.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue blinked back tears, hand on her chest as she tried not to breathe too deeply, but Sean saw her, stepping forward and setting the gift bag he was carrying on the ground by the door. She smiled, shaky, raising her arms, and he carefully pulled her into his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They really still think that, huh.” She said, Sean sighing into her hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Its a bunch of bullshit. You know it, I know it. Who cares what they think.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue huffed a laugh, stepping back to smile up at him. “Yeah. Who gives a fuck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~.~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the day went smoothly enough. Presents appeared from nowhere just before the meal was ready, the cooks all taking a moment to pass them out before they all settled down in the living room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue had produced a few mystery presents of her own, having known that Hailey and Cerulean would be there at the very least, and felt that it was a win to have gotten Cerulean herself to smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone was happy with their gifts, no one left out, and then it was time for the meal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oven roasted turkey, swimming in spices and smelling heavenly, sitting on a bed of stuffing. Macaroni and cheese, with the four different cheeses Tab was able to afford on sale, as well as heavy whipping cream and a pinch of salt and garlic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Green beans and corn, mashed potatoes and heavenly buttered sweet rolls, biscuits with cheddar and garlic and ham that was cut to the bone and sweet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a gorgeous meal, and Blue made sure to tell them all so, with the greatest enthusiasm she could muster while stuffing her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Razz made sure to break the mood with an inappropriate joke about how good the food was, Blue slapping his arm but laughing along with the table full of people who loved and cared about her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was almost surreal, having all of them there, with her. Her partners, the love of her life, her friends and family… it was so amazing, having them all there, there to be gay and live their lives the way they wanted to, no matter what anyone had to say about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Halle and Robyn had been keeping a tally all day of who had stolen Blue away for a kiss the most times, Razz laughing behind their backs since he’d been at it since nearly four that morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tab and Wally were happy and content hanging out, Tab only having to leave the room once to calm down after a near scare of fire in the kitchen. Blue was so proud of them, knowing that they were trying so hard to be there for Blue and Razz. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hailey and Cerulean had set up on the love seat, making out occasionally just to rile people up, but Sean and Adrian, who’d left sometime that morning to pick up two of the presents from the local store, were standing on the opposite side of the room, talking about their kids and sharing pictures. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was perfect. So, so perfect, and Blue would not have wanted anything else in the world for Christmas. No presents, no meal, nothing would be worth more than the pure love and acceptance that was flooding the house, and Blue had been taking thousands of pictures to commemorate the day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She flopped on the couch, Razz flopping down beside her, taking her hand in his own and gently giving it a squeeze, and, she thought to herself… nothing could ruin this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, of course. That was when the very last knock on the door sounded.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. What Real Family Is</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>reminder about those homophobia and transphobia tags, theres some deliberate misgendering and deadnaming in here so be careful!!</p><p>last chapter, i hope you enjoyed it, and i hope you have a good birthday &lt;3333</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Blue sat up, confused, and got even more confused when the look was shared by everyone in the room. Even Razz looked bewildered, something that set off alarm bells more than anything else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound and colors of the room around her seemed far away as Blue stood, mechanically walking to the door and unlocking the latch, opening it to find none other than her parents, dressed like they were headed for a funeral, standing on her front porch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her very first instinct was to slam the door on them, very much the same as Razz had playfully done to his brother the day before, but there would be nothing playful about this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then she remembered… this was what she wanted. She wanted her parents to come, see that she wasn’t a vagabond headed for Hell itself. She wanted their love, their acceptance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t need it, not like she did when she was a child, but to have it, after all these years?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey mom, dad.” she said, hopes rising… only to fall as her father looked her up and down, the disappointment clear in his expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bailey. We’ve come to take part in your little gathering, like you requested.” her mother said, on the verge of a sniff. “We only came because Sean insisted it wouldn’t be very many people.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue winced inwardly, but opened the door wider, allowing them to come in. They frowned as they saw the small group of people gathered, all staring hard at them. “Well, all of my friends and partners are here, so-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her father turned to her so sharply, she flinched. “What do you mean, “partners”? You know only one man and one woman can be wed, that’s how the bible teaches and that’s how we live on eternally.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mother sniffed again, giving the rest of them a disdainful glance. “Well, maybe she’s forgotten.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Razz was on his feet, standing next to a shaken Blue, taking her hand in his own. “Welcome to our home, Mr. and Mrs. Serif. It's good to see you both again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue could hear the dripping lie in his voice, but she felt nothing more than shock as her parents turned on her soulmate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Reina, I see you’re still in that horrid phase. Don’t you think it's time to grow out of it, dear? You’d make someone a lovely wife, I’m sure…” Her mother said, also very obviously lying but so much worse at hiding it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tension in the room was building to an all time high, Hailey slowly standing up with Cerulean aghast beside her, Tab visibly upset and being held in place by Wally who actually looked like he was having a difficult time doing it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sean looked mildly horrified, but resigned. Adrian didn’t look much better, something like a calm rage in his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Halle looked outright enraged, all but shaking in her seat, Robyn all but sitting on her to keep her from getting up and doing something stupid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But her parents? Completely oblivious. They only prattled on about how Blue and “Reina” should have never gotten together, that it was so obvious they only fed into each other’s sinful lifestyles, what with talk of “partners” and friends that were very clearly not cishet and Blue was in tears, just waiting it out until she could finally tell them to get the hell out, but…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hailey beat her to it. Literally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a single tug to Blue’s father’s arm, Hailey reared back and slugged him straight in the jaw, right as he was about to reach out to grab Blue’s arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stared at her, shocked as she stood there, trembling in anger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do not get to fucking come here and talk about my mom or dad that way. Get the <em>fuck</em> out and don’t come back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue watched in utter shock as both of her parents glanced back at her, aghast, her mother seemingly ready to reply in some nasty fashion, but all it took was Halle standing with Robyn clinging to her like a koala for her to shut her mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her father looked at her, nothing like love in his eyes, and shook his head, the two of them leaving with a slam of the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something in Blue broke then, her tears turning into sobs as her family, her partners, her friends surrounded her, arms surrounding her in a cage of protection and fierce, fierce love. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck them.” Tab spat, Blue laughing through her tears as she shook her head, still sobbing as Tab gently pulled her into their arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t matter what her parents thought. It didn’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right, it doesn’t.” Razz’s voice came through, grounding her as she slowly calmed down, the entire group huddled together on the floor, pulling through what had been a semi-traumatizing experience. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t matter. Not when she had this, not when she had a real family that accepted her for who she was, for who she loved, for who she cared about. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen to me babe, okay?” Razz said, gently carding his hands through her hair as the rest of them slowly started to get up, talk of having a second wave of dinner going through the air above them, leaving them in a bubble that was just the two of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” She answered, looking up at him. Her wonderful rock, her gorgeous soulmate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue laughed, shaking her head as she pulled him down for a thorough kiss, nuzzling his nose with her own as she pulled back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright you two, its time to stop being gay on your own floor and start comfort eating!!” Adrian called, lifting Razz off the floor and into his arms, ignoring his squawking as he carried him into the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue laughed, watching them go, before glancing up at Halle, who was still hovering protectively over her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You gonna sweep me off my feet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Halle grinned down at her, something dangerous in her eyes. “Only if you want me to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue sighed, looking to the kitchen where everyone was standing, joking and bringing back the atmosphere of love and comradery they’d had before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I’d be okay with that.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>